


Levi and Eren do the dirty deed

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, this is smut at it's finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is smut and very graphic !!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi and Eren do the dirty deed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delsol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delsol/gifts).



> This is for my beautiful curly hair buddy who always surprises me with her knowledge of the German language.  
> Seriously you should't even read this I don't even know why you would click on this

Levi and Eren make kissy kissy, because they are horny little shits. They then put the lubrication stuff on the ding dong because it is not good to put it in da poophole dry. Poophole will make ow ow then. They put the Dingeling into the poophole and then the peeps are moaning: 'OH MY GOD DON'T STOP!!' Suddenly, completely out of the blue sticky white fluid shoots out of the Schwängels and the ereris/rirens are really exhausted. They fall asleep.  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I didn't change too much from the original version


End file.
